Ebuka's monthly rent is $\$750$. If Ebuka pays the rent late, his landlord charges $4\%$ interest per week that the payment is late. Write a function that gives the total cost $R(t)$, in dollars, of Ebuka's rent if he pays it $t$ weeks late. $R(t)=$
Answer: Gaining interest at a rate of $4\%$ means the cost of the rent includes the original $100\%$ and increases by $4\%$ more, for a total of $104\%$. So each week, the cost of the rent is multiplied by $104\%$, which is the same as a factor of $1.04$. If we start with the initial cost, $\$750$, and keep multiplying by $1.04$, this function gives us the cost of the rent when it is $t$ weeks late: $R(t)=750(1.04)^t$